


Злоключения омеги-Чарльза в мире опасных страстей

by Malahit



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз не хочет быть обычной омегой, Чарльз хочет менять мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Злоключения омеги-Чарльза в мире опасных страстей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на X-календарь 2015; идея взята из заявки Б12-16 с Однострочников; за название спасибо Aya-sama)))

У природы определено есть чувство юмора, Чарльз был в этом абсолютно убежден. Только этим он мог объяснить то, что родился не просто омегой, которые и без того встречались изрядно реже альф, не говоря уже о бетах, но омегой-телепатом.

Именно телепатия стала причиной изрядной доли его проблем, считал Чарльз. Родись он с какой-нибудь другой способностью, наверняка вырос бы обычной, классической омегой, какой ему предписывали быть толстенные тома по воспитанию из семейной библиотеки Ксавье, и думать не думал, что можно жить как-то по-другому. Связал бы себя с каким-нибудь альфой и был бы счастлив в своем неведении.

Телепатические способности у омеги были злой шуткой природы, но они же стали настоящим подарком судьбы. Чужие мысли, довольно рано переставшие быть для Чарльза тайной, напрочь отбили ему охоту во всем слушаться старших. Чарльз не собирался становиться таким, какими считали омег встреченные им альфы и особенно — мало что соображавшие в этом вопросе беты, в окружении которых он прожил большую часть жизни. Ни перспектива стать чьей-то примерной женой, ни отношение к нему как к безмозглой и безответной постельной игрушке Чарльза категорически не устраивали. И вот тут-то он сказал спасибо за телепатию.

Чарльза безумно привлекала свобода бет — или нормальных людей, как предпочитало называть себя большинство из них, — а способности давали ему возможность ее получить. По правде говоря, если исключить вопросы биологические, то способности давали ему гораздо больше возможностей, чем могли даже представить себе беты, что уж говорить об омегах. Было бы глупо не воспользоваться хотя бы частью.

В Оксфорд Чарльз буквально влюбился. Город поражал красотой, учиться было безумно интересно, студенческая жизнь била ключом. Столкновений с альфами, к счастью, удавалось избегать, а для бет вполне хватало маскирующего запах одеколона, чтобы те не распознали в нем омегу. Течка оставалась единственной проблемой. Принимать подавители Чарльз не хотел: эта отрасль фармакологии была еще недостаточно развита, чтобы предсказать точные последствия приема для организма омеги. Приходилось справляться своими силами — или силами бет и собственной телепатии. Использовать способности так Чарльз не любил, поэтому прибегал к этому варианту только в крайних случаях.

В целом положение вещей устраивало Чарльза абсолютно, он быстро привык жить среди бет и быть на равных с ними. Альф удавалось задурить и отвадить при помощи способностей, да и случались такие встречи довольно редко: все же «мутанты», как называли альф и омег некоторые беты, встречались гораздо реже «людей».

Чарльз привык к самостоятельности и независимости, от которых у его вестчестерских воспитателей бы волосы дыбом повставали. Но все чаще он начинал задумываться о других омегах — не один же он на свете? — да и альфах, о том, что правила, навязываемые им, давно устарели, о том, что можно изменить общество, — постепенно, аккуратно, начав с себя, с изменения самосознания. А способности — способности будут прекрасным подспорьем, как случилось с самим Чарльзом.

Идея школы пришла позже, когда звание профессора генетики уже маячило на горизонте, и воодушевила Чарльза так, как когда-то возможность уехать учиться в Оксфорд. Даже куча юридических вопросов и бумажной работы не убавили его энтузиазма, и в конце концов старый особняк его родителей, который теперь принадлежал Чарльзу (по закону — до тех пор, пока он не свяжет себя узами брака с альфой, но этот вариант в ближайшем будущем Чарльз даже не рассматривал), украсила табличка «Школа для одаренных подростков профессора Ксавье». А вот то, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться после, Чарльз не мог представить даже в бреду.

Нет, он не ожидал, что будет легко — помилуйте, ему придется иметь дело с кучей неуравновешенных подростков-альф, а в перспективе, возможно, и омег! Но того, что придется отбиваться от ухаживаний самому? Вот уж где пришлось задействовать весь свой «арсенал» и тактические навыки.

Проще всего было с Хэнком — первым преподавателем, найденным Чарльзом. Поначалу Хэнк казался столь же застенчив, сколь гениален, так что мало кто при первом знакомстве верил, что он вообще альфа. Чарльзу же доставляло огромное удовольствие общаться с Хэнком как ученому с ученым, а тот мог часами говорить о науке, увлеченно рассказывая об открытиях и своих изобретениях. Но стоило Хэнку пообвыкнуться в особняке и перестать стесняться, как Чарльз почувствовал неладное.

Пространство между ними постепенно сокращалось, прикосновения — случайные или явно намеренные — учащались, Хэнк стал галантен и предупредителен, словно кавалер с девушкой, но его ухаживания были так робки, что непривыкший к такому обращению Чарльз, возможно, еще долго не понимал бы, что к чему, если бы не телепатия. К счастью, Хэнку хватило одного серьезного разговора, чтобы понять, что Чарльз не заинтересован. И главное, вопреки опасениям, им удалось сохранить дружеские отношения. Хоть иногда Хэнк, забываясь, придерживал Чарльзу дверь или отодвигал стул, оба вскоре перестали придавать этому значение.

С Логаном пришлось повозиться. И понервничать, потому что упрямства ему природа отсыпала двойную дозу, видимо, для компенсации отсутствия вежливости и чувства такта. Ни о какой галантности и уж тем более робости не было и речи — на Чарльза обрушилась тяжелая артиллерия из поистине животного магнетизма и таких же диких манер. Так примитивно склеить его ни разу не пытались. Да еще и буквально с порога — оказалось, что против сверхчувствительного нюха Логана маскировка запаха совершенно бесполезна. Даже самые дорогие и сильные средства, Чарльз пробовал.

В школу Логан пришел за ним, как приклеенный, и первым же делом нарычал на Хэнка. Вот тогда-то Чарльз окончательно понял, что легко не выйдет. Он пробовал просто поговорить, конечно, пробовал, даже несколько раз, но ни обучение, ни изменение общества Логана не интересовали. И в конце концов, в очередной раз напоровшись железные объятия и «не ломайся ты так, Чак, тебе понравится» в самое ухо, Чарльз не выдержал. Телепатия всегда была крайним способом, но сколько же можно? К счастью, перспектива всю оставшуюся жизнь считать себя маленькой девочкой Логана совсем не вдохновила.

Справиться с учениками, в основном, было проще. Кого-то удавалось переключить, на кого-то — воздействовать словами, в редких случаях все же приходилось прибегать к телепатическому вмешательству, но по большей части Чарльз справлялся. И все бы ничего, если бы не Пьетро с его иммунитетом к телепатии и упертости, в которой он не сильно уступал тому же Логану. Уговоры, аргументы, даже угрозы отскакивали от него как от стенки, на маскировку запаха он не обращал внимания, а пару раз и вовсе устроил Чарльзу скоростное проветривание, воздействовать на него телепатически не представлялось возможным, и в конце концов, исчерпав все свои методы и не добившись результата даже с помощью других преподавателей, Чарльз решился поговорить с отцом Пьетро. И понял, что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

Эрик не был галантен. Он не пытался произвести на Чарльза впечатление, не пытался затащить его в постель, не красовался и не рычал на других альф, оказавшихся поблизости. Он не относился к Чарльзу, ни как к постельной игрушке, ни как к высшему существу, нет, он вел себя с ним как с равным. У Эрика не было сверхчувствительного нюха или врожденной защиты от телепатии, но перед ним пасовало самое главное оружие Чарльза, помогавшее ему выбраться из любой передряги. В присутствии Эрика Леншерра у взрослого мутанта, уважаемого профессора и телепата Чарльза Ксавье напрочь отключались его гениальные мозги.


End file.
